Three Hundred Sixty Five
by CliosLibrarian
Summary: This is a fluffy little piece for my CS valentine, spirit-that-could-not-be-broken. Posting here because tumblr is not cooperating. (CS, of course but also FrankenWolf, Snowing, Outlaw Queen, and whatever else I can squeeze in before Valentine's day.)
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh!" Emma grumbled as she pulled at a streamer of shiny pink and red hearts that someone had decorated the door of the sheriff's station with. She let it flutter to the ground as she unlocked the door and pushed through the threshold.

"What's the matter love?" Hook inquired as he followed her in, amused and curious.  
>"Only the worst holiday in this realm...Valentine's day..." and then she rolled her eyes to heaven before she tipped forward onto her toes to give him a quick kiss. He closed his eyes and tried to prolong the kiss by drawing her into an embrace, snaking his arms around her back, but she put her hands squarely in the middle of his chest, shaking her head.<p>

"Ugh uh, nope...hop along Hook, I have work to do."

"I am just giving you a kiss goodbye, love..." he said, and then he bit his bottom lip, trying for innocent but the effect was lost in the leer that accompanied it.

"No, what I gave you was a kiss goodbye...what you were trying to give me was a kiss "hello". I'm not going to let you walk me to work anymore if you can't behave yourself." She threatened, though it was half-hearted. She secretly loved their little ritual, as much as she groused. She was letting him in, bit by bit, into all the little corners of her life and untended places in her heart, but it was still new enough to be a little unnerving.

"I can think of other punishments I would prefer," he countered, his right hand drifting down to her waist, thumb rubbing a circle into her hip bone through her jeans. Damn him.

"If you prefer them, they aren't really punishments are they now?" She said as she managed to extricate herself from his grip, eyes flashing, an eyebrow raised at him. He wanted to kiss the smug sultry smile right off her face, and dig his hand into the honey tresses that bounced in curls down her back,but he just smirked at her and pointedly linked his hand and hook together behind him and gave her a nod.

"Right you are love...oh, and don't forget that I am picking up Henry from the bus stop after school."  
>"Oh that's right...it's Friday, Sailing Lessons...okay, see you two later!"<br>"Indeed, you will." He said, winking at her.

"And hey...none of this Valentine's day silliness okay, you don't have to get me anything."  
>"Right." He said a little uncertainly, feeling at a loss as he strolled out the door.<p>

She turned around and saw that someone, likely her mother, had taken it upon themselves to decorate the inside of the station as well, concentrating on her desk.

"Seriously?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hook glanced around the diner, waiting patiently for Ruby to be done with her other customer. He stirred his coffee idly, adding another packet of sugar. He was a bit chagrined by the realization that he had become addicted to the stuff, but he supposed it was a better vice than rum. He could not understand how Emma could drink it black however...it tasted like turpentine to him without sugar, and cream...and more sugar. And he only drank hot chocolate with her.

"What's up Hook...what did you want to ask me?" Ruby asked, gliding onto the stool beside him at the counter.

"Ah yes, well...what exactly is Valentine's day?" He asked quietly, as he scanned the decorations littering the walls of the diner and took in the red and pink cupcakes in the cold case. When he looked back at her she was aghast.

"Oh no! No one told you about Valentine's day!? You of all people, Mr. I've crossed realms to find you!? Mr. I saved the savior?"  
>"Er, no..."<br>"And David calls himself your mate...lame!"  
>"Can you just, please tell me what it is..." He said, growing impatient and suddenly concerned that he has missed out on something big and important.<p>

"Well...it's only a holiday that celebrates love!" She exclaimed, still annoyed with David. _Prince Charming, my ass_.

"Love?"  
>"Yes, love...you know filled with romance, and flowers, and chocolate...lots of chocolate, and also presents! The shinier the better!" She told him, leaning in conspiratorially.<p>

"Oh, like your Christmas..."  
>"No, it's usually more...how shall I say this...intimate? Personal. Typically celebrated by couples, and married people...I guess everyone really. Hey, what's the matter?"<p>

She asked, taking in his now sullen expression.

"Well, Swan seems to think that it's the worst holiday that this realm has to offer."  
>"Hmmm, well I've never been too fond of it myself, being single and all...although this year is starting to look up...oh excuse me!" Ruby suddenly jumped up and walked toward the register.<p>

Hook looked over to see Dr. Whale smiling at Ruby expectantly. Ruby walked past him, went into the kitchen and came back with a coffee cup and a paper bag. Then, she opened the cold case and pulled out a particularly sparkly, large red-frosted cupcake that had been set aside and with some flourish and a nervous little hop, presented it to him. It had some very small writing on it that Hook couldn't see. Whale took in the message on the cupcake and his face went red and his eyes went wide, smiling and nodding his head at her like a puppy.

"8 o'clock?" She asked, amused.

"Wouldn't miss it," he replied, sparing Hook a glance and a grin as he practically skipped out of the diner, now eager to get his day behind him. He bit into his cupcake as he went, not caring about the mess he was making.

Suddenly Ruby dropped back onto her stool with a slightly dazed look on her face. Hook chuckled at her, slapping her on the back companionably.

"Valentines Day eh?"  
>"Yeah..." She said sheepishly, smiling shyly.<br>"I think I understand now lass, thank you."  
>"Good luck... Emma, well, you know better than anyone...she's a tough nut to crack. But if anyone can get her to enjoy today, it's you. Maybe you can get Henry to help you?"<p>

"Aye, perhaps...by the way, what did the cupcake say?" He asked as he rose from his seat and placed some bills on the counter.

With that, Ruby gave him a sly smile, and stage whispered, "It said, "Wanna ruin our friendship?" He let out a loud roaring laugh at that and took his leave with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Hook spent the first part of his day like most weekdays, working with the dwarves in the mines. The Wicked Witch's curse had seemingly left them all stranded in the land without magic, but before the Dark One had pulled that green skinned demon into a portal with him, he had told Emma to "use the pixie dust". So he, David, and the dwarves were on mine duty for the duration, hoping that they would be able to dig deep enough to open a vein in the rock that would reveal the ingredients for a new way home. Sometimes it felt like they were digging their way back to the Enchanted forest.

"I can't believe you didn't tell Hook about Valentine's Day!" Leroy grumbled at his Prince, disgusted. He walked away shaking his head.

"For the last time, Grumpy, I said I was sorry...really, I'm sorry Jones! I just forget sometimes that you weren't cursed here with us, you know, before..."

"It's alright mate, I will figure something out." He said thoughtfully as he rested his axe against a support beam and leaned his bare shoulders into the cool, damp rock wall to ease the ache of his exertions.

"Well, don't do anything cheesy, and Emma won't want a fuss...you remember how she was at Christmas, going on about how it's all marketing and commercialization. That didn't stop Snow from decorating Emma's desk with about a million red and pink glitter hearts at 5am, which my darling daughter will probably make me clean up! Just do something classy, like a candlelit dinner or something...wait, you guys have Henry for the weekend don't you? That would be kind of a crowded table...we could take him tonight if you want?" He said with little enthusiasm, as he remembered that Snow might not appreciate a change in their own plans to do some "resting".

"Thanks but no, he's been at Regina's for days now because of the spike in crime this week...Emma said it's the winter doldrums, makes people a little restless. Besides, you and Snow deserve a quiet, romantic night together...when that baby comes you won't remember what quiet is!" He said, trying to hide his wistful tone behind a smile.

David did not miss the sliver of longing laced in Hook's voice. He hesitated, wanting to help his friend, but not wanting to overstep as Emma's father. True love or not, the princess and the pirate had technically only been together for a few months and Emma was still skittish at times.

"You could always do that thing that you have been thinking about doing..." he said quietly, the Prince winning out over his Storybrooke side.

"Not the right time...I don't want her to think that I am doing, that, out of some sort of obligation to the holiday...and if she hates this day as much as she seems to..."

"Yeah, I see your point...sorry, I didn't mean to push...I just want her to be happy."  
>"As do I, but that means going at her pace...and I can wait, as long as it takes..."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

When Henry and Roland stepped off the bus, Hook popped up from the bench that he had been sitting at, having kicked a deep groove into the dirt below him. Henry raised a eyebrow in question, but refrained from commenting. His own expression was growing increasingly sheepish as he walked closer, tugging Roland along at a fast clip.

"Hey Hook!"  
>"Hello Henry, Roland...did you have a good Valentine's day?" He asked sardonically, as he took in the paper bags in their hands, decorated with crayons and glitter and foam hearts, both filled to bursting with what looked like letters and candy of many shapes and sizes.<p>

Roland still had smudges of what looked like bright green candy staining his bottom lip. He grinned up at Hook with no shame, raising up the bag to show off his haul like any good pirate. Hook couldn't help but beam at him, amused. He ruffled the boys hair affectionately.

Henry scrunched up his nose and said, "Uh yeah...so I just remembered what I forgot to tell you last weekend when you guys dropped me at Mom's..."  
>"Hmm, yes well, luckily I catch on quick lad..." He admonished with little heat.<p>

"Sorry, I've been busy lately..."  
>Roland interrupted, "With kissy-facing Grace!", his tone suggesting that this was the grossest thing in this or any realm.<br>"Hey!"  
>"Ah I see...well in that case all is forgiven, since you have been...distracted, by the fair Grace" he teased as they began to walk towards Regina's house, earning an eye roll from Henry.<p>

"Seriously though, what are you doing for Emma...do you have a plan?"  
>"It's a work in progress, but yes I have a few ideas...let's drop off pint size there with Her Majesty and maybe we can hash it out during our lesson."<p>

"I want to be a pirate too!" Roland whined, a pout tugging down his bottom lip.  
>"Gods, don't let Regina hear you saying things like that! I would like to keep the hand that I have. Maybe some other day when your father is free to come along lad. You are a bit young...and they aren't pirate lessons, they are sailing lessons..."<br>"Well, they are kind of pirate lessons too..." Henry said, teasing Roland and Hook at the same time.  
>"I like to think of them as life lessons...and if you tell your mothers that, I will deny it."<p>

Regina met them at the door with a genuine smile on her face.  
>"What are you boys all giggling about?"<br>"Hi mom!"  
>"Hi 'Gina!"<br>"Ooh hey...look at all the Valentines my handsome men got! Thanks for meeting them and walking them here Hook. Henry, go double check your weekend bag. I don't want any midnight visits by pirates trying to retrieve your allergy Meds...not tonight!" She added with a sneer that held a bit of the darkness that she was known for. Hook smirked back at her, unapologetic.

"What are your plans for the holiday?" He asked a bit awkwardly.  
>"Why do you ask?" Regina said with a sideways glance.<br>"Nothing nefarious, I assure you...I only found out about this holiday a few hours ago." He said with some annoyance.

"Oh god, Charming is going to be in trouble...", she chuckled with dark amusement. "Well, you only have a few hours Hook...don't screw it up! I mean, it's only the first Valentines day that you two are spending together as a couple, no pressure!" she said with an exaggerated shrug and an evil smirk.

Hook suddenly felt nauseous. He had not thought about it like that.

"Ah, now I see I have given you the proper motivation..." She laughed, unable to resist taunting him a little.

"So what did Robin do then?"

"Actually, all of my boys snuck downstairs early this morning and made me breakfast in bed. All my food had red sprinkles in it and they didn't burn down my kitchen!", she said with obvious pride and delight.

"And now, if you'll excuse us, I am going to take Roland to the bouncy house for a few hours before I start on our special dinner."

"I get to wear a suit and tie and everything..." Roland said with wide eyes and a grin he went to get ready.

Hook lowered his voice to a whisper and said, "I take it the purpose of the bouncy house visit is to exhaust the lad so that he is comatose for the rest of the evening?"

"Yep, if I plan it right he will start to fade before we even get to dessert and we can tuck him in for the night", she whispered so only Hook and Henry could hear her as she went to grab her coat and purse.

Henry watched her walk away with a soft smile on his face that quirked into a full out grin, he leaned closer to Hook and said, "10 bucks says he interrupts them and ends up spending the rest of the night in the middle of their bed watching cartoons while they sleep."

"No bet mate!" Hook answered quickly with a chuckle, agreeing with him completely, as they went out the front door and started their walk back to the ship.

"So, anyways, I have a card to give Emma tonight, and I made her a CD with all her favorite songs on it for when she's at work. Gramps and Snow ordered her a huge bouquet of flowers to be delivered to the sheriff's station...actually, she probably already received it. So, you can't do any of that...what are you going to do?" Henry said with concern, earnest in his desire to be helpful.

He was very fond of the pirate, having spent increasingly more time with him since he came to New York to bring them back to Storybrooke. And though their friendship had been slow to build, and hard won, they were in a comfortable place now. Hook was Emma's true love after all. No one could deny what had happened on the battlefield, when Emma jumped in front of a curse aimed at Hook and he in turn had broken that curse with True Love's Kiss...least of all the truest believer.

"Well, to do what I want, I am going to need to beg off our sailing lesson, and I may need you to put your "pirate skills" to use, to create a distraction. Also, we have the added challenge that she apparently hates this holiday and told me this morning not to get her anything."

"Oh boy..." Henry said with a wince.  
>"Indeed."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The look on Hook and Henry's faces when they burst through the door of the sheriff's station should have been her first indication that she was in trouble. But she had been too happy to see them to notice that Henry had something in his hands when he had walked up to hug her.

By the time she pulled away to ask why they were late, he had somehow blindfolded her, while whispering in her ear, "Just go with it mom..." as she began to protest. And though she was wary, and generally was apprehensive about what shenanigans they might have planned, some secret, shy part of her lit up at the surprise. Not that she would admit it of course.

With some help from her Dad (she could recognize the stuttering sound of his old truck a mile away) they had managed to get her across town, the scenic route apparently, and to the docks. Henry and Hook were chattering the whole way. As soon as they had opened her door to let her out, she could feel the wind caress her hair as dusk began to steal the warmth of the day away. She could smell the salt of the ocean and the not so pleasant tang of diesel in the air as well.

Henry led her to what she had already assumed was the gang plank of the Jolly Roger. As they climbed up, she felt Hook, his steady presence at her back, a barely perceptible hand protectively stationed should she stumble, and before she could muster the words to comment on the chill in the air she felt the added weight of his coat bearing down on her shoulders. They had let her take off her blindfold then, but told her to head down below to stay warm as they brought the ship out of port and passed through the bay and beyond into open water.

She was happy to find that what they had planned was fairly low key, and delighted to find a picnic blanket set up downstairs in the common area with quite the spread. They had set up the three of them on the same side of the blanket, with all the food in front of them, and what looked suspiciously like a smart board from the elementary school. She wondered idly how they were powering it.

When the boys finally made their way downstairs to join her, she had already snacked on a bit of her bear claw, because...you know, it was a special occasion. Henry switched on the Promethian board (he didn't bother denying that they had "borrowed" it without permission) which immediately started playing, "Lady and the Tramp". She raised an eyebrow at Hook for the selection, but he merely smiled at her shyly. His preference for animated movies was something Emma and Henry teased him about, but this particular disney movie was her personal favorite.

They sat back against the pillows Henry had propped and began to dig in to their dinner, of spaghetti of course. Emma's rare smile lit up the room as she read over the song titles on the CD that Henry had made her, and when she opened the card with Snoopy and Woodstock on it, she had to suppress a sob when she saw that Henry and Roland had both decorated the inside with little drawings of her, and of Hook, with little hearts, and hooks, and swans. The pirate's eyes had gone wide for a moment, but she merely shook her head and smiled as her eyes flashed, and leaned over to kiss the top of Henry's head to cover up the quick swipe her hand made of her tears. "Thanks kid..." she said, as she gazed steadily at Hook.

It was as easy as breathing, being here with them, as though they were the only three people in the world. And she knew why, even if she wasn't as eloquent or expressive as her charming pirate captain. He made things easy, for her, and for Henry, whenever he could and in any way that he could. And she realized with a dull ache that she had been stingy with him, with her heart, and that it was high time she did something about it.

Henry dropped off to sleep sitting up during "Spirited Away", and Hook had gently eased him to the floor, tucking thick pillows under him and wrapping a blanket over him. Then he had pulled her up from the floor to join him in a hammock.

By the time the third movie of the night was over, the two of them lay squashed together, lazily swinging in a hammock that would probably drop at any moment, overburdened by their combined weight and she couldn't at that moment bring herself to worry about it. Hook had almost fallen asleep himself when he felt a soft kiss on his neck where her head was tucked. He hummed happily in response.

No time like the present, Emma.

"You know...only you could simultaneously respect my wishes and at the same time prove me completely wrong."

"What are you on about, love...", he replied sleepily, but she could hear the victorious smile in his voice.

She pursed her lips and took a deep breath, trying to think of how to express what she was feeling, how thankful she was, and how grateful for the love that he gave so willingly, every single day. Suddenly words like fate, and kindred, and forever...didn't seem so scary.

She cleared her throat to clear the emotion that was threatening to steal her voice.

"You know... just because I don't know the steps, it doesn't mean I don't want to dance. And you, well...you make me want to dance everyday...for the rest of my life."

She turned her head up to look at him then to find that he was stunned into silence, her meaning quite clear to him, but it was obvious that he was finding it difficult to come up with a reasonable response. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times, and she tried her damnedest not to be too amused or say something about having finally broken him.

Instead, she did what any reasonable thief would do in her place. She took out her mother's ring, which she had swiped from the box in Hook's inner coat pocket, and raising her hand so he could see, she slowly and surely slipped it on her finger.


End file.
